The Teaching's of Sterrus
Few complete texts of The Teaching's of Sterrus remain. It is considered the one true origin of the world by most beings. Chapter One: There was neither man, nor animal, birds, fishes, trees, stones, grasses, nor forests; there was only the sky and the waters. There was only the calm sea and the the great expanse of the sky. There was nothing brought together, nothing which could make a noise, nor anything which might move, or tremble, or could make noise in the sky. There was nothing standing; only the calm water, the placid sea, alone and tranquil. Nothing else existed. There was only immobility and silence in the darkness, in the night. There was only stillness and quiet in the light, in the day. The Great Father sent his daughter, Imor, and his son, Imil, to watch over this creation. And they did. Countless eons of silent servitude to infinity. And they watched. Gazes unwavering for an eternity. Then, without word or sound, Imil spoke. "Rise". Thus began a new creation. Imor watched as the waters themselves gave birth to a new form. Earth. Great peaks launched themselves towards the sky. Praising the expanse for their freedom. From the mountains and the valleys; the currents of water were divided, the rivulets were running freely between the hills, and the water was separated when the high mountains appeared. Thus was the earth created. The Great Father came and saw that which Imil changed. Looking upon the faces of the Earth he was filled with anger and proclaimed: "You shall be one with your precious Earth and nothing shall separate you". Encasing him in a prison of stone so dense that no substance could sunder its shell, he cast Imil down where he could never bear witness to the sky again. Nor could he feel the water's touch. Imprisoned within his own creation. Blind and unmoving. Imor, unwilling to be a solitary keeper, went to where Imil was banished in hopes of finding some companionship. There she saw the Earth itself giving birth to plants and trees and flowers and grass. All around her she saw colors and life. Great trees hundreds of feet tall stood erect. An expanse of grass that rivaled the very oceans split and tickled the breeze. Flowers bloomed in colors so vibrant that looking at the blue sky was a slight against them. All things done as though to defy the commands of the Great Father. Imil had become one with the earth. All things of the earth are born of him. Every beast with fur and thing with scales are from his strength. All creatures that crawl or walk do so with his might. So too did Imor give her essence to the sky and the waters. The wind and clouds were born of her. The birds and bugs are her gifts to the air. All things that fly are lifted by her essence. The rains and snows are her blessings. Every fish and frog and swimming thing are of her spirit. The rivers and streams coursing like veins. Bringing new life to the earth that carries it. All living beings need these things. Magic, to give life. Earth, to give strength. Air, to give spirit. Water, to give purpose. Imil and Imor continue to watch over and shape the world. Through the eyes of all living things do they see. Through the ears they listen. Through the hands they shape the land. Through every language do they speak to us all. Chapter 12: ((I only have an outline of this so far, but ultimately, you can use the deities from the Forgotten Realms list of gods))